theuniverseofirnavarrofandomcom-20200213-history
The Exodus (Old Testament)
'''The Exodus(Old Testament) '''Is A Biblical Event That Is About Moses And The Pharaoh.It Is Also About The Departure Of The Israelites From Egypt To The Promised Land. History Eons Of Years Ago Pharaoh Seti Sent The Egyptian Soldiers To Drown The Hebrew Babies.The Isralities Are Held Slaves By The Egyptians.Moses Is Born.Jochebed Put Baby Moses Safely In A Basket To Float In a River To Make It To A Safe Place.Than When The Pharaohs Wife Found Baby Moses In The Basket Ramses(Who Will Soon Be The New Pharaoh) Adopts A Brother.Years Later Ramses And Moses Are Now Teenagers.Than Later Jannes And Jambres Are Later Performing Their First Trick Than Sometime Later Moses Saw An Egyptian Striking A Slave That Made Moses Angry And Accidentally Killed The Egyptian.Than Pharaoh Banished Moses From Egypt.He Is No Longer A Prince Of Egypt.Moses Marries Zipporah.After Moses Got banished Pharaoh Seti Dies.God Hears The Israelites Cry For Gods Help.In The Burning Bush God Talks To Moses About What He Has Heard.He Gave Moses An Idea To Deliver The Israelites From This Unfair Country Called Egypt And Deliver Then To A Good Land.Than God told Moses To Throw It On The Ground And It Turned Into A Snake and Moses Recoiled From It.God Said To Moses Reach Out Your Hand And Catch It By The Tail.Than Moses Reached Out His Hand And Caught It And it turned Back Into A Staff.Than God Said To Moses Put Your Hand Inside Your Tunic.He Put His Hand Inside His Tunic.Drwaing It Out Again.His hand Was Diseased White As Snow.Than God Said Put You Hand Back In Your Tunic.He Put His Hand Back In His Tunic And When He Drew It Out it Was Restored Just Like The Rest Of His Flesh.Also When God Gave Moses An Idea Of Deliver The Israelites From Egypt God Also Planned That When The Pharaoh Resfuses To Listen He Will Send A Plague To Egypt(Such As When Moses Dips His Staff In the River It Turns Into Blood).Than Later Moses Went Back To Jethro And Said to Him Give Me Leave To Return to My Kinsman And See It They Are Still Alive.Than Jethro Said To Moses Go In Peace.God Said Go Return To Egypt For All Those Wanted To Kill You Are Dead.Than Moses Took His Wife And His Son Putting them On A Donkey Started Back For Egypt.On the Journey Back When He Halted For The Night God Ecountered And Attacked Him.Than Zipporah taking Up A flint Knife Cuff Of Her Sons Foreski And With It Touched Moses Feet And Said You Are My Blood Bridegroom.Than He Let Him Go.She Said Blood Bridegroom Then With Reference To The Circumcision.Than God Said Go Into The Desert And Meet Moses.Then He Went And Met Him At The Mountain Of God And Kissed Him.Than Moses Told Aaron All The God Said And All The Signs He Ordered Him To Perform.Moses And Aaron then went and gathered all the elders of the Israelites Together.Aaron repeated everything that God Said To Moses And In the Sight Of the People Performed The Signs.The People Were Convinced And They Rejoiced That Yahweh Has Visited The Israelites And Seen Their Misery and bowed to the ground and worship.Ather This Moses And Aaron Went To Pharaoh.Than In the Second Meeting Moses Shows Pharaoh The Power Of God That Is Staff Turns Into A Snake Than Back to A Staff Again.Later Moses Begs Pharaoh To Let His People Go But Pharaoh Refuses To Listen.So Moses Dips His Staff In The River And The Water Turns To Blood Which Is The First Plague That God Sends.Than Later God Sends Other Plagues Like The Frogs The Mosquito On Man And Beast The Beetles The Diseases Of The Farm Animals The Boils The Hailstorm The Locusts The Darkness And Finally The Death Of The First Born.Than Ramses Son Dies And He Finally Listens By Letting The People Go.The Hebrews Are Finally Free Than Later When Moses And The Israelites Are Heading to Part The Sea Ramses And The Soldiers Came To Kill The Israelites.Than When Moses And The Israelites Are Crossing The Red Sea The Egyptians Are Chasing Moses And The Israelites But God Saved Moses And The Israelites By Drowning Them In The Red Sea(But Ramses Survives).Than Moses And His People Are Finally Free And God Writes The Ten Commandments.Than Later The Isrealites Begin Perform What Is Unacceptable To God Such As Golden Calf.Than Later Moses Burns The Golden Calf And Grounds It Into A Powder than Scattered It In The Water And Made The Israelites Drink It.Than Moses Was That The People Were Out Of Hand,Moses stood In The Entrance Of The Camp And Said, Whoever Is For God Come To Me!.And All The Levites Railied Round Him.He Said To Them Buckle On Your Sword Each of You And Go Up And Down The Camp From Gate To Gate,Every Man Of You Slaughtering Brother Friend And Neighbor!.The Levites Listened To Moses.Three Thousands Of The People Perished That Day.Moses Said Today you have consecrated yourself to God,at the cost of your sons and brothers.And So He Bestows A Blessing On You Today!.On the Following Day Moses Went Back To God.God Said To Moses Leave Move On From Here But I Myself shall not be going with you of I might annililate you at any moment.for you are an obstinate people.God Says To Moses Say To The Israelites You Are An Obstinate People.If I Were To Go With You Even For A Moment,I Should Annihilate You.Moses Questioned If You Do Not Come Yourself Do Not Make Us Move On From Here.For How Can It Be Known That I And My People Enjoy Your Favor,It Not By Your Coming With Us?God Replied Again I shall do what I asked because you enjoy my favor,and because I know my name.Than Moses Made The Stone Tablets And Places It In A Tarbernacle Known As The Ark Of Covenant(An Object Of Worship).Than Years Later Moses Died. Category:Biblical Events Category:Biblical History